The meeting of two souls
by mariel ailee
Summary: En un mundo donde la gente muere por su propia mano, dioses que miran las desgracias de la tierra, muchos piden ser mandados para ayudar a los humanos. Sin embargo no todos los seres humanos desean ser salvados. ¿ Cómo ayudar a alguien, que no quiere ayuda? La vida y la muerte ¿Cuál eliges?
1. Chapter 1

LEYENDAS

Introducción

Cuenta la leyenda que hace siglos los dioses peleaban por el dominio del mundo, mi madre me contaba estas leyendas de seres mitológicas que vivían entre nosotros, deidades que contemplaban el mundo desde los cielos o más allá del mismo universo. Siempre me pregunté como llegamos a vivir a la tierra, quien tuvo la excelente idea de habitarlo. En los libros escolares hablan del Big Bang y de todo lo que pasó antes de Cristo. ¿Cómo lo supieron?¿ cómo saber algo que pasó antes que el hombre existiera? La otra historia que llama mi atención es la que esta escrita en la Biblia. Un Dios, el señor todopoderoso nos creo a su imagen y semejanza con que propósito. Cuál de estas dos grandes historias es la verdadera, cual define quienes somos en verdad, venimos de la evolución dé los monos o Dios no creó. Y si los dioses bajaron a este mundo, donde se encontraban. ¿Cuál es la verdad?

Vivimos en un mundo donde la gente muere de hambre, donde la gente se asesina para lograr un objetivo innecesario, donde la felicidad es casi inexistente como los dioses, un lugar donde la maldad es mejor conocida y tratada por nosotros. Donde prefieres tener rascacielos en vez de un bosque lleno de vida que nos permita unos años más de vida, donde el término familia se extingue por la indiferencia. Un lugar donde prefieres darle la espalda a la gente sin hogar, se atragantan con su propia miseria para hacer más miserable al que no tiene. Preferimos el odio y hacer un lado el amor.

Me imagino que los dioses deben disfrutar el espectáculo, reír a carcajadas de nuestra desgracia. Habrá algún Dios benévolo que se apiade de nosotros, que baje del paraíso para darnos un poco de gracia, que nos muestre algo de bondad y amor.

"Si hay alguien, por favor ayúdenos".

/

Escondida en una cueva, la diosa del sol se encontraba perturbada por las acciones que había cometido su hermano, desterrados por sus acciones la diosa del sol se escondió en aquella cueva, más el universo cayó en la oscuridad. Perturbados por la situación dioses se reunieron fuera de la caverna, trataron de convencerla de que saliera. Sin embargo no cedió. Finalmente una diosa comenzó a bailar, haciendo que los demás rieran, por curiosidad la diosa del sol (Amaterasu) se asomó para ver que ocurría afuera. Los dioses hablaban de una diosa más inteligente y bella que ella. Al salir Amaterasu vio su propio reflejo en un espejo y ya que nunca antes de había visto quedó cautivada por su imagen. Los dioses aprovecharon a sellar la entrada de la cueva para impedir que entrará. El orden regreso a la tierra. Siglos después con un rápido gesto de sus manos, Amaterasu quitó de ante sus ojos el espectáculo terrible de todas las miserias y perfidias de la tierra. Los otro cuatro dioses podían percibir su profunda pena y guardaron silencio. Un gran conjunto de espirales galáxicas se agitaban, como si fuera la respiración de la diosa. Uno de los dioses preguntó.-¿ Hemos visto suficiente?.-. Luego continuó, ahora confirmado.- Hemos visto suficiente.

Amaterasu dijo con tristeza: - Creo que yo he visto más de lo que deseaba. Es muy doloroso lo que ocurre allí.

La tristeza de ver como la gente a la que una vez ayudó enseñándoles a plantar arroz y tejer, ahora se mataban entre di, en su súplica por salvar a la humanidad le pidió al todopoderoso que la enviará a la tierra. Pero el no lo permitió. Pasaron otros miles de siglos para que volviera a solicitar ser enviada a la tierra, esta vez tenía otra solución.

-Ayuda a ese lugar, las barbaridades que hacen son inhumanas… déjame ayudarlos.

La voz de la máxima divinidad sonó en ese espacio en blanco.- El proyecto humano fallo desde su origen, fallaron ustedes, la creación fallo. La imperfección de los seres humanos va mucho más allá de los límites. ¿Cómo cambiar algo que no se puede?

-La humanidad ha sobrevivido hasta hoy a pesar de si misma. Todo lo creado es perfecto, perfecto en su imperfección. Si tan sólo me dieras la oportunidad de bajar, la humanidad tiene esperanza.-. Quería creer que en verdad se podía hacer un cambio

-Si eso es lo que deseas, así lo haré. Bajaras a la tierra con apariencia humana, tus poderes será apagados muy en lo profundo de tu ser, tu vida será simple… el amor no tendrá lugar en tu corazón, vivirás en el mundo como uno más. Tus ojos mirarán morir a la gente que te rodea. Cuando seas lo suficientemente adulta apareceré frente a ti para contemplar el nuevo nacer de la vida.

" La existencia es un sinfín, se nace, se muere y se vuelve a nacer, la creación fue un acto violento… caótico ¿Por qué vamos a pedirle a la humanidad que no sea violenta y caótica?. Todos buscan ese algo que otros no tienen y que les promete la felicidad a cualquier precio. Vidas vacías de vida, llenas de un vacío profundo e imposible de llenar."

Con este pensamiento fui mandada a la tierra, nací como los seres humanos, en una familia bien acomodada económicamente, me nombraron Temari Sabaku No, conforme el tiempo pasaba llegue a ser consiente de que no era igual a los demás niños, mis padres tenían rasgos muy africanos, sin embargo yo había nacido con piel blanca cabello rubio, mis ojos de un color verde azulado. Siempre que me miraba en el espejo me quedaba cautivada con mi reflejo, cuando fui mayor de edad mis padres decidieron que nos mudaríamos a Tokio, compraron una casa muy típica y abrieron un local de comida yo me mantuve estudiando, hasta que llegó la hora de que mis padres abandonaron este mundo. Cuando cumplí los treinta años el tiempo se detuvo en mí, la gente con la que convivía fue envejeciendo sólo podía verlos morir.

Una noche lluviosa del año 2002 tuve la revelación del todopoderoso, era el suceso del que me hablo, esa noche con truenos y lluvia nació una hermosa bebé, su madre había sido mi vecina por diez años, jamás hablamos o nos dirigimos la palabra. Esa noche en ese pequeño cuarto oscuro ella dio a luz a su primogénita. Hermosa, blanca como la nieve, cabello negro como la noche, sus pequeños ojos se encontraban cerrados. Ocultos en la oscuridad la divinidad y yo vimos el nacer de la nueva vida. Un llanto que trajo paz a la vida de esa mujer, tan frágil como la vida misma, llena de vida como una flor en el ocaso.

-Tus pensamientos son muy profundos, esta frágil bebé será el puente que anhelan todos los dioses, nunca debió nacer, será perseguida y atormentada. Cuando tenga nueve años te volverás a encontrar con ella, sin embargo no serás con la única que se encuentre, un shinigami la encontrará para acabar con su vida.

Al terminar de hablar desapareció en la noche oscura, sin darme una explicación ¿Seria yo su guardián?

"Nunca debió nacer."


	2. Capítulo 1 Dioses y espíritus

Capítulo 1

DIOSES Y ESPÍRITUS

{Alemania 1969}

Las calles estaban pintadas de un color opaco, algunas casas tenían la misma estructura, caminando hacia mi destino me detuve enfrente de una vivienda la puerta de cristal con bordes de madera algunas masetas con hermosas flores rojas. De pronto los puerta se abre y un adolescente sale a paso apresurado, con el rostro golpeado, la sangre en su labio inferior y el cabello alborotado, detengo su caminar con un simple gesto de mi brazo y me mira con ira.

—Yo no recomendaría hacer eso, si te vas así vivirás con gente mucho peor, ahora entra a tu casa y habla con el, dile que el fue el que te adoptó y que no debería tratarte así.

—¿Quién demonios es usted? ¿Quiere que entre de nuevo ahí para que me mate a golpes?¿Se hará responsable si muero?.

—Si él te mata a golpes yo le romperé dos costillas y las piernas, dile a tu madre que te ayude, que estas sufriendo. Si no funciona pídele ayuda a un Dios, podría alguien estar escuchando. — Le di una palmada en su hombro y seguí mi camino, todos necesitamos ayuda y puede que un Dios bondadoso este prestando atención.

" _El es agua, viento, fuego, luz y oscuridad"_

Estuve en muchas guerras desde el período Edo, hasta la actualidad, guerreros que peleábamos por defender nuestras tierras, Dioses que habían sido desterrados del cielo, algunos reencarnaban como simples humanos otros como grandes reyes. Ver a la gente morir, masacrarse unos contra otros. Militares de pies a cabezas, bañados de sangre. Cuando salíamos victoriosos de las guerras los aldeanos nos recibían con ofrendas como a los mismos dioses.

Yo un simple humano, descendiente de un Dios, siempre hay una primera vez en fallar, una batalla donde no pude salir victorioso. Ese día mis súbditos y guerreros cayeron conmigo, flechas atravesaban nuestros cuerpos, el silbido del viento lamentándose entre las cañas de bambúes, la gente llorando por sus esposos e hijos, muriendo lentamente en ese pastizal, el rojo carmín tiño el pasto. Las súplicas de la gente por que un Dios se apiadara de nosotros. Sólo pude pensar _"no le reces a nadie ni a nada, por que los dioses no están escuchando"_. Y en esa clara tarde soleada… di mi ultimo soplo de vida.

/

{Japón, 1998}

El silencio era roto por el sonido le los árboles moviéndose al compas de viento, el rechinar de mis zapatos de cuero negro, la gabardina negra llegaba justo a los tobillos, los shinigamis tenemos el trabajo de que los humanos fallezcan exactamente en el momento marcado por su destino, se dice que descendemos de Izanami quien dio a los humanos la muerte, que primero fue diosa de la creación y luego del inframundo. De ese choque nacimos los shinigamis, espíritus similares a los Ángeles de la muerte. Muchas historias y leyendas rodean nuestra existencia, algunos dicen que en nuestras vidas pasadas tuvimos que hacer un pecado realmente grande como para que nuestro castigo fuera renacer como Dioses de la muerte.

 _"Había un hombre apenado por su situación socioeconómica, había tomado la decisión de abandonar el mundo de los vivos, justo en el momento en que aprestaba a quitarse la vida, el Dios de la muerte apareció frente a él , su tiempo aún no llegaba, se le explicó entonces que cada vida se mide por una vela, una vez que la llama se extingue, la persona fallece. Se le confío una forma en la que podía hacer dinero fácil. Con pronunciar un conjuro de pocas palabras, cualquier Dios de la muerte era forzado a regresar al inframundo, extendiendo el período de vida de la persona afectada. Pero había una excepción, el conjuro sólo funcionaría si el Dios de la muerte estaba sentado al pie de la cama donde yacía la víctima, si este se encontraba en la cabecera la persona enferma debía morir. El hombre hizo una gran fortuna, cierto día el doctor fue requerido para obrar otro de sus milagros, al entrar observó que el Dios de la muerte se encontraba en la cabecera del enfermo, indicando que la muerte era inevitable. La familia le rogó ofreciendo una gran cantidad de dinero, consumido por la codicia el hombre decidió correr el riesgo, cambiando rápidamente la orientación de la cama mientras el Dios de la muerte dormía, salvándole la vida al hombre. El Dios de la muerte se enteró y lo visitó, cambiando el tono de su voz, engaño al doctor hasta llevarlo a un edificio lleno de velas. Una vez allí le mostró al mortal cual era su vela, estaba por consumirse debido a la traición que había cometido. El Dios le ofreció una última oportunidad para alargar su vida… transferir la llama de su vela a otro. Pero en el intento, el hombre accidentalmente dejo caer su vela y murió al instante…"_

Esta historia era muy conocida por las personas, pero a veces trabajábamos diferente. Era medio día cuando esperaba a mi cliente, su tiempo había llegado, un carro se detuvo enfrente del semáforo, el hombre que manejaba tenía la cara manchada de sangre, se bajo del automóvil y abrió la cajuela sacando el cuerpo inerte de una joven. La gente que empezó a pasar por esa calle se detuvieron al ver el espectáculo, llamaron a la policía para que se llevarán al hombre.

Camine un poco más para encontrar el alma de la joven, estaba vestida de pantalón mezclilla y una blusa para el frío. Su cara era de desconcierto, horror al contemplar su cuerpo dentro de la cajuela.

—Nohara Rin, naciste el 15 de noviembre del 1969, tienes 28 años. Hora de la muerte, 12:45 del día miércoles. ¿Puedes confirmar la información?. — Voltea su rostro para verme y responde que si. Le extiendo la mano y la llevo al edificio que esta lleno de velas. Hay una mesa con dos sillas, hago el conjuro para borrar sus recuerdos de esa vida y le explicó lo que hará a continuación, sale de la habitación para descansar en paz.

.

.

 _"Parece que tus súbditos han salvado tu alma, sin embargo tus manos están manchadas de sangre. Puede que hayan sido tus enemigos, pero eran creaciones de los dioses. Así serás inmortal y sólo viendo a tus seres queridos morir antes de ti. Ninguna dé esas muertes será borrada de tu memoria. Esta bendición es el castigo que te estoy dando. Y sólo el amor verdadero será capaz de romper este castigo, cuando lo hagas podrás volver a la nada y descansar en paz"._

La voz de Dios resonó en el campo donde se encontraba mi cuerpo, desperté de aquella muerte, las heridas de aquellas flechas y espadas fueron cerradas, a excepción de una flecha que se encontraba cerca de mi corazón. Había sido hecha por una sacerdotisa. Aquella flecha se quedo clavada en su lugar. Mis piernas temblaban, la sed de venganza se apoderó de mis sentidos. Me vengue de aquellos que habían matado a mis guerreros.

{27/12/02, Tokyo Japón }

En aquel cuarto pequeño, que sólo era alumbrado por tres velas. La partera hacia su mayor esfuerzo para que aquel bebé naciera bien. Los truenos retumbaban afuera, los gritos de la mujer en parto eran callados por la torrencial llovizna que caía en ese momento. Después de unos minutos, el llanto del bebé resonó en el cuarto pequeño, la partera llevo a la joven madre al hospital, por que se estaba desangrando, unas horas después de la operación la joven se encontraba cargando a la bebé entre sus brazos, era una niña hermosa, cabello negro azulado, piel blanca como la nieve, ojos color lila. Era hermosa. Sin saberlo ellas estaban siendo contempladas por entidades no vivas.

—La novia del inmortal ha vuelto.

—La novia del inmortal ha vuelto. — las voces de aquellos fantasmas sonaban alrededor, muchas voces diciendo lo mismo.

{8 años después}

La joven madre y su hija se encontraban en el muelle, el sonido de las gaviotas volando alrededor, las fuertes olas golpeando con las rocas.

—¿Qué quieres para tu cumpleaños este año, Hinata?. — El cabello negro de su mamá se movía al compás del aire.

—Mamá. ¿No puedo tener una fiesta normal, en lugar de un estilo japonés?. Quiero un pastel, soplar velas y pedir un deseo también. Creo que la razón por la que mi deseo no se está haciendo realidad es por que he estado pidiendo mis deseos en pasteles de arroz en lugar de velas de cumpleaños.

—Esta bien entonces. Te haremos una fiesta con pastel de ahora en adelante.

Ese mismo día en la noche, llegaba dé mis prácticas estudiantiles, al entrar a la casa vi a mi madre en la sala, frente a ella había un pastel con velas.

—Mamá, saque un 100 en mi prueba de inglés hoy. Estoy requetecansada por que he utilizado tanto mi cerebro hoy. ¿Vamos a tener una fiesta ahora, mamá?

—Si. Ven y siéntate, enciende las velas. — me senté frente a ella, tome la caja de cepillos y encendí las velas.

—Soy buena aprendiendo estas cosas de todo tipo de personas. Creo que podría ser un genio…

—¿Qué sucede? Tienes que pedir un deseo. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi princesita!

—No eres realmente tu, mamá. Es tu espíritu con el que estoy hablando, ¿no?. — sentía un nudo en la garganta, el dolor empezaba a sentirse en mi corazón.

—Así que… realmente puedes verlo todo, ¿No? Estaba esperando que no fueras capaz de hacerlo.

—¿Estas muerta, mamá?. — mi madre asintió, con los ojos llorosos. — ¿De verdad? ¿Dónde estas, mamá? ¿Dónde estas ahora?. — las lágrimas frías corrían por mis mejillas, la opresión de mi pecho dolía cada segundo más fuerte que el anterior.

—En el Hospital Aiiku. Recibirás una llamada del hospital. Y cuando llegues ahí, tu padre llegará pronto. Hace frío en la noche, así que asegúrate de ponerte un suéter y una bufanda. Pídele a la joven vecina que vaya contigo también. ¿De acuerdo? No mires a ningún otro espíritu a los ojos a partir de ahora ¿de acuerdo? Muchas gracias… yo, creo que tengo que irme ahora. Te amo mi princesita.

—Yo también, yo también te amo mamá. Tienes que ir al cielo ¿De acuerdo?. — esa noche mi mamá se fue con lágrimas en los ojos, la vi desaparecer, mi llanto desgarrador suplicando por que no se fuera. El teléfono sonó como lo había dicho mi mamá, el dolor era insoportable. —No voy a pedir un deseo, no voy a pedir ni siquiera un solo deseo. Nadie los otorga para mi de todos modos. Entonces ¿a quien iba a pedirle el deseo?. — las velas delgadas se consumieron por completo sin ser sopladas, el pastel intacto sin ser probado. Salí de aquel cuarto, baje las escaleras esperando encontrar a la rubia que vivía debajo de nosotros, las luces estaba apagadas, toque la puerta esperando que abriera o algo, pero no paso nada, salí del edificio para ir al Hospital Aiiku. —¿ Quien es usted, señor?. — La figura de aquel personaje no se podía contemplar por la oscuridad de la noche, sus vestiduras negras hacían contraste con su piel pálida, ojos negros tan profundos como un pozo sin fondo.

—¿Tú… puedes verme?

—Oh, mi suéter, no me lo puse. Mamá va a gritarme. — me di la vuelta dándole la espalda para regresar al edificio.

—Pero ya tienes puesto tu suéter. Esta es la casa de la Sra. Hyuga ¿verdad? Vine aquí porque su espíritu no estaba en el hospital. Pero, cómo una niña como tu, que no se suponía que naciera… ¿Por casualidad, cumpliste nueve años este año? ¿Qué la trae por aquí, señora?. — al voltear era la mujer joven que vivía justo debajo de nosotras, nunca hablaba con nadie, era hermosa como si los mismos dioses la hubieran creado.

—Vete. Y deja sola a esta niña

—Estas entrometiéndote en mi trabajo.

—Si, como no. ¿Por qué tratas de tomarla ahora cuando ya ha pasado tanto tiempo? ¿Tienes el nombre de esta niña en tu lista? Si tienes un certificado con su nombre entrégalo. Te la entregare si lo tienes.

—Tú de todas las personas debe saber… te veré de nuevo, niña. — el Dios de la muerte desapareció ante nuestros ojos, la joven rubia me dio unas instrucciones para que aquel hombre no me encontrará y ella igual siguió su camino al edificio donde vivía.

{10 años después }

—Ella todavía come sola aunque es el final del último año.

—Si te sientes mal por ella ve y come con ella.

—¿Estas locas?¿por que habría de hacer eso? ¡Esa chica ve espíritus! Tengo más miedo de ella que de los fantasmas.

—Al menos no puedes ver fantasmas.

—Mira. Ella puede oír todo lo que decimos, pero actúa como si no escuchará.

La hora de salida era a las tres de la tarde, la lluvia no dejaba de caer, salí del colegio con el abrigo cubriéndome. Algunas personas llevaban paraguas. La gente caminaba en todas direcciones, un joven de no más de treinta años destacaba entre la gente, se cubría con un paraguas negro, su vestimenta parecía cara. El parecía sacado de una revista de modelos, cabello negro, piel clara, ojos negros. Ese momento fue como si los dioses lo hubieran planeado todo, su mirada se cruzó con la mía… y por un momento sentí vergüenza era como si el destino estuviera jugando conmigo, el tiempo parecía ir más lento, su mirada era profunda… su rostro parecía tallado con las manos del mismo creador. Baje la mirada y seguimos con nuestros camino.

—Como puedes vivir en la oscuridad Sasuke, llevas más de 900 años viviendo así. — La voz de aquel rubio a veces lo ponía de mal humor. Eran amigos y socios desde hace 300 años. Naruto Uzumaki era todo, menos inteligente.

—Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, hoy vi a una joven muy hermosa.

—¿Es ella? ¿Es la chica que podría ponerle fin a tu sufrimiento?. — pensé en lo que decía mi amigo, pero era casi imposible, las probabilidades de que la volviera a ver era de una entre mil.

El despertador sonó exactamente a las seis de la mañana, arregle mi cama y me vestí para la escuela, hoy cumplía diecinueve años. — El desayuno esta listo.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan orgullosa de haber matado a tu propia madre para nacer en este día?. — La gruesa voz de mi padre perforó mis oídos, diez años habían pasado desde que mi madre había muerto y el me había recogido con sus dos hijos. Diez miserables años junto con ellos. Siempre me hacía sentir mal, el decía que hubiera preferido que las dos estuviéramos muertas.

Me encontraba en el mismo muelle que visite con mi mamá hace diez años, el pastel que tenía en mis manos era pequeño, el viento soplaba suave, las olas del mar golpeaban contra las rocas. Encendí las velas.

/

—Sasuke, ¿vas a viajar sólo esta vez también?

—Si, parece que si, ninguna mujer que he conocido ha sido capaz de liberarme.

—Espero que la chica aparezca rápido para que seas libre. Pero a veces deseo que no aparezca esa chica, es sólo la codicia humana, supongo.

—Es un alivio para mi también. Tenerte todavía a mi lado, por esta noche por lo menos, me gustaría seguir con vida.

En ese bosque donde había yacido mi cuerpo, ahora en estas fechas era un hermoso paisaje con pastos verdes y flores de mirto.

/

—Cuando tenía nueve años, me dije que nunca haría esto. Pero estoy desesperada ahora, así que espero que entiendas. ¡Ayúdame por favor a encontrar un trabajo, hacer algo sobre mis parientes y por favor ayúdame a encontrar un novio! ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¿A quien estoy rezándole? No hay Dios. —sople y las llamas de las velas se apagaron. — De verdad no vas hacer que llueva ahora, ¿cierto? ¡Ni siquiera es temporada de lluvias! ¿Se detendrá la lluvia? ¿Alguna vez? ¿Por qué sigues haciendo llover cuando ni siquiera tengo un paraguas propio?

—¿Fuiste tú?

—Oh, cielos. — gire para ver de donde provenía la voz, pero no había nadie. —¿Yo?. — y ahí se encontraba aquel señor que vi con el paraguas, en sus manos sostenía un ramo de flores. De cerca era aún más apuesto. —¿Yo? ¿Estaba hablando conmigo?.

—Si, contigo. ¿Fuiste tu?

—¿Qué hice yo?

—¿Fuiste tu quien me invocó?. — El aire movía su cabello negro azabache, sus ojos negros estaban fijos en mi.

—¿Yo? No lo he llamado.

—Me convocaste. Pero ¿cómo lo hiciste?. Definitivamente me convocaste. Intenta recordar como lo hiciste. — su rostro se volvía cada vez más duro.

—¿Desesperadamente? No lo he convocado. Sólo puedo verlo. Por que accidentalmente lo vi a los ojos cuando pasamos el otro día. Es él, ¿no?

—¿Qué quieres decir con que puedes verme?

—Es un fantasma, ¿no?. Puedo ver fantasmas.

—No soy un fantasma.

—Eso es lo que todos dicen al principio. — La plática o lo que fuera que estuviéramos haciendo era todo un malentendido, por que alguien de mi edad invocaría a un tipo como el. Completamente de pies a cabeza no era mi estilo, podía ser un ángel de la guarda o algún fantasma que en su vida anterior fue un chamán o estafador. No podía estar segura de cuál de los dos era. El me preguntaba sobre mi futuro cosa que yo nunca tendría. — Vaya hacia la luz. Pasear por mucho tiempo no es bueno. —Le sonreí y miré su ramo de flores, realmente parecía sacado dé una revista de idols. — ¿Y esas flores?

—Son flores de mirto

—Pero eso no es lo que estoy preguntando. ¿Por qué tiene esas flores? Démelos a mí. No van con usted. —extendí mi brazo hacia él. El aire movía nuestros cabellos, aquel hombre era intimidante, pero si rostro parecía ser que en el fondo sufría mucho más que yo. Él era todo lo que una mujer de mundo desearía, mi madre siempre decía que tipos así sólo buscaban sexo por una noche. — Puede dármelas a mi. Es mi cumpleaños hoy. Un cumpleaños muy deprimente. — me miró fijamente y me entregó el ramo de mirto. — No recibo nada más que malas hierbas para mi cumpleaños. Pero, ¿ Cuál es el significado de estas flores de mirto?.

—Amor verdadero. — nos miramos, en ese momento y en ese espacio sólo existíamos nosotros dos. Era como esas películas de amor que parece que todo fue arreglado. Nuestras miradas decían más que mil palabras habladas. —¿ Por que estabas llorando?. —su voz tan profunda me envuelve, es como si todo de él me atrajera. —¿Trabajo, familia, o novio? ¿Por cuál de los tres lloraban?. Le concedo los deseos a alguna gente.

—Le concede los deseos a los gente? ¿Cómo un genio mágico? ¿O un ángel de la guarda?. — Mi sonrisa cada vez se hacía más grande. —¿Habla en serio?. Lo sabía. Sabía que usted era diferente de otros fantasmas, desde el primer momento en que lo vi. ¿Es realmente mi ángel de la guarda?.

—No, no dije que era tu ángel de la guarda.

—Mi mamá, me dijo que una vez todo el mundo nace con su propio diccionario de vida. Y en mi diccionario, palabras como "suerte" o "fortuna" no existen. Sabe a lo que me refiero ¿verdad? . — Él era una persona totalmente seria. —Estoy preguntando si puede darme unos 5 millones. Si el efectivo es muy difícil, entonces dígame los números de la lotería.

—Ve y despídete de tu familia. No vas a verlos por un tiempo. Sigue buscando trabajo en un restaurante de postres. Encontrarás algo pronto. — y desapareció en un fuego azul.

—¡Oiga!¿ Y mi novio? ¿oiga?¡oiga!. ¡Uh, que malvado!.

.

.

.

Aquella "reunión" con esa niña en verdad me había aturdido, parecía tan seria pero hablaba igual que un perico, como podía pasar tantas desgracias siendo aún tan joven. En la sala de mi mansión se encontraba de pie un hombre parecido a mi, vestido completamente de negro.

—¿No te he visto antes?. — La voz era similar a la mía, parecía que tenía un espejo enfrente de mi, aunque el se veía un poco mayor. Tenía su cabello negro que colgaba cerca de sus mejillas que enmarcaban su rostro, una cola de caballo en la parte superior de su cabello.

—Lo mismo digo yo. —Le respondí petulantemente.

—Pero he oído rumores.

—Hay todo tipo de rumores sobre mi. ¿Qué haces en mi casa?. —me puse enfrente de aquel sujeto. Al parecer a mi amigo se le había ocurrido la gran idea de alquilar mi casa mientras yo hacia el viaje al más allá. A veces me preguntaba como era amigo de un ser como el.

—Lo siento, me disculpo. Mi amigo Sasuke es socialmente inepto. Aquí está su café. — salió de la sala, como si no hubiera hecho nada malo.

—Si has terminado con tu café, vete. Mi hospitalidad termina aquí. ¿Realmente quieres empezar con un ser inmortal?.

—Seguro estas consciente de lo que significa firmar un contrato con la muerte. ¿Qué tal si me llevo a tu amigo en lugar de esta casa, entonces?

—No hay nada más que pueda hacer. Usa una de las muchas habitaciones vacías. Siéntete como en tu casa.

—Es mi casa.

—No, es mi casa. Si crees que puedes sacar a un ser inmortal de su propio dominio, entonces da lo mejor de ti.

/

Al día siguiente, salí muy temprano de la casa de mi padre y busque trabajo, había muchos letreros en varios locales solicitando trabajadores de tiempo completo o medio tiempo.

—Buenas. ¿Es el propietario? Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga. Tengo una actitud muy optimista y positiva. ¡Así que puedo hacer cualquier tipo de trabajo que me pida con una sonrisa! No importa lo sucio que sea el trabajo…—ningún propietario me daba la oportunidad de trabajar, en diez puestos me rechazaron. Seguí buscando como el señor lo dijo. — Que porquería de que encontraría un trabajo. ¿Un ángel de la guarda? Que mentiroso. Debería haber al menos conseguido su número. — una persona que pasaba tiro su cigarro encendido en el bote de la basura, una hoja de papel prendió fuego, le eche un poco de agua que llevaba en mi mochila y sople para apagarlo.

—¿Ves? Fuiste tu.

—Oh, cielos. ¿Por qué sigue siguiéndome?

—No te he seguido. Me convocaste.

—No, no lo hice. Sí tuviera el poder de hacer eso, no estaría sufriendo así. ¿Cómo haría eso? ¿Moviendo una campana o algo así?. De todos modos, ¿está seguro que es un ángel de la guarda? ¿Pero que tipo de Ángel es? ¿Uno que ha caído en desgracia? ¿Uno que esta en periodo de prueba, es usted nuevo en el trabajo? ¿Quién es usted? ¿El trabajo del restaurante que mencionó es en realidad en una granja?

—No, no lo es. Realmente no sabes qué…

—No. Dígame todo lo que pueda ver de mi.

—Llevas uniforme escolar, eres bonita. — sentí que mi cara estaba cambiando de un rosado suave a un rojo intenso. — Quiero decir, tu uniforme.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿No ve nada más sobre mi?. De verdad debo de ser una hada o algo así, como campanita. — y desapareció, en medio de lo que le estaba diciendo. —Rayos, ¿Ni siquiera puede tomar una broma?¡Ah, si, su número de teléfono!¡maldición!. — Después de una semana supe como invocarlo, descargue una aplicación de una vela encendida, sólo debía soplar frente a la pantalla del teléfono hasta lograr apagar la vela. —Ya se como convocarlo ahora. Ya lo sé ahora. Oh, no pensé que esto funcionaría.

—¿¡Por que lo hiciste, entonces?. — Su todo de voz se elevó un poco y los que estaban en la biblioteca nos miraron. El estaba vestido de un traje de etiqueta negro. Se dio la media vuelta y caminó.

—¡Espere!. — Lo tome del antebrazo antes de que volviera a desaparecer como era su costumbre, el color que desprendía esa parte de su cuerpo era de un azul.

—¿Acabas de aferrarte a mi?

—¡Oh, no puedo aguantar mucho mas! ¡Esta caliente! Pensé que estaría frío ya que es azul.

—¿No sabes que el fuego azul es el tipo más caliente de fuego? ¿Porqué no estudiar si tienes tiempo para perder haciendo esto?. Tengo que irme, estoy ocupado.

—Sabe, siempre he estado en los mejores lugares de mi clase… Oh, lo que sea. ¿No puede darme dinero en lugar de ser un ángel de la guarda y quedamos así? ¿Además, que lo tiene tan ocupado? Bueno, su traje es muy extravagante. — siempre que me ponía nerviosa hablaba más de lo deseado, aunque con mi papá era tímida y retraída. El joven me contestó que era el aniversario de la muerte de alguien que conocía. Tenía la duda de que el fuera un ser inmortal. — Se que esta pregunta es extraña, pero me gustaría que no malentendiera y me escuchará. Cuando apareció por primera vez, pensé que podría ser un Dios de la muerte. Pero me habría llevado lejos tan pronto como me hubiera visto si lo fuera. Y luego, pensé que simplemente pudiera ser un fantasma. Pero tiene una sombra. Así que pensé detalladamente sobre lo que podría ser…. Un ser inmortal ¿es un ser inmortal, por casualidad?. —El silencio no duro mucho, pero fue incómodo. — Se siente un poco incómodo decir, pero… soy la novia del ser inmortal. Sabe que puedo ver espíritus, ¿verdad?. Los fantasmas dicen que soy la elegida.

—Demuéstralo. —La seriedad hacia más atractiva su cara.

—¿Quiere que demuestre que soy la novia del ser inmortal? ¿cómo hago eso? ¿Quiere que vuele o algo? ¿o convertirme en un palo de escoba?

—Ja, hazlo.

—Estoy siendo muy seria en este momento.

—Yo también. Dime lo que ves cuando me miras.

—Ja!, ¿Está tratando de vengarse de mi?... Es alto, su ropa se ve cara. Parece como si estuviera a mediado de sus 30 años… no quiere que le diga que es guapo o algo, ¿Verdad?.

—Si es todo lo que puedes ver, no eres la elegida. No le servirías de nada a un ser inmortal como este. Perdona que veas fantasmas, pero no se supone que debes estar viva de todos modos, así que debes estar agradecida. Ya has roto las reglas simplemente por existir como un ser humano. — El siguió su camino, y abrió la puerta que daba a una oficina, lo seguí hasta aquella puerta que se estaba cerrando. — ¿Me seguiste a través de esa puerta? ¿Cómo… como hiciste eso?.

—Agarre la manija de la puerta y empuje. Y luego lo seguí, señor… Pero,¿ que pasa con este lugar?

—Oye, acabo de hacerte una pregunta, ¿cómo pasaste por esa puerta?

—¿Oh, es esta la provincia de Hokkaidõ? Pero aún así, esto no parece muy bien.¿ Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿Dónde esta este lugar?. — El me contestó que estábamos en Canadá. — ¿Canadá? Canadá… ¿Quiere decir el lugar de la hoja de arce? ¿La que esta en Norteamérica? ¿Es este realmente un país diferente?. — camine lo más rápido que podía, el señor se había quedado atrás, era realmente hermoso ese lugar. Canadá tenía una vista hermosa. —¡wow! ¿Puedo hacer esto también?. Si esto es realmente Canadá y realmente tiene el poder de hacer esto… estoy decidida.

—¿Acerca de qué?

—Me he hecho a la idea. ¡Me casare con usted, señor! Porque no importa como lo piense, estoy segura que es un ser inmortal. ¡Lo amo!. —una sonrisa que sale del corazón, no sabía si era lo correcto, o por que estaba haciendo todo esto, algo dentro de mi me hacía sentir que era lo correcto, otra parte de mi quería rendirse y aceptar mi fatal destino.


End file.
